A New Tune To Dance To
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Another Bra and Goten fic. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A New Tune To Dance To part 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma gathered the entire family around. It was time for their weekly family meeting. Bra sat their bored. All she wanted to do was go back to her room and day dream about him. She blushed lightly and giggled. Vegeta eyed her curiously. "Bra, please pay attention."  
  
"Sorry Mom."  
  
"Thank you. Now I am inviting the Sons over this weekend. It is time for the monthly dinner. Vegeta, there will be no threatening Goku at the table. Trunks, no throwing ki blasts at Goten. Bra, I know that you will behave. Please don't screw up this one boys." Vegeta mumbled an I won't and Trunks groaned. The last dinner party had been fun. A food fight had quickly turned into a free for all ki blasting tournament. Bra sat there thinking about the fact that she would get to see Goten.   
  
Chichi sat Goten and Goku down. "We are going over to Capsule Corp this weekend. There will be no more free for alls. Goku, do not provoke Vegeta. It will only make me mad. If you too mess this up you will be making your own meals for a month. Understand?!" The two nodded very afraid.   
  
"Can I bring Paris?"  
  
"Let me ask Bulma."  
  
"Great!" Goten got up and left. He had to call her. She was his everything. Chichi called up to him.   
  
"Bulma said sure." Even better. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. He knew it by heart. She answered.   
  
"Moushi Moushi. Paris speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hey, wassup."  
  
"Oh hi Goten."  
  
"Bulma is having another dinner party this weekend. Would you like to come?"  
  
"Actually Goten, we need to talk. You see, you are my best friend. And right now the most important thing to me is my career. If I wasn't a model I would have more time for you..."  
  
"It is okay Paris. I understand."  
  
"Let me finish. I would like to be just friends." There was silence at the other end. "I need to focus on my career right now. Please understand."  
  
"I understand. Bye Paris." He hung up. He then went straight to bed not caring about anything else. ~Paris. I thought that you and me would be together forever. I thought we were destined to be. I thought that you would be mine. I was so wrong. Your career is too important. I am alone in this world.~ He drifted off to sleep, those thoughts still fresh in his mind.  
  
Bra woke up feeling strangly happy. She knew something was going to happen today, but she didn't know what. Maybe Goten would ask her to marry him. Yeah right. It was just another day dream. Goten had Paris to fawn over. She sat up feeling a little depressed with those thoughts. Today was the day of the dinner. She wanted to look nice so she spent all morning picking out her outfit.  
  
Trunks opened his window for Goten to come in. "So wassup? I heard you were bringing Paris."  
  
"No. She dumped me for her career last night."  
  
"Oh, Dude, I am so sorry."  
  
"Yeah well if that is how she feels, then I don't want to be with her. She should want me more than her career, if she truly loved me." They sat there silent. The moment was ruined by Bra though. She walked right in wearing her skimpy night gown.   
  
"Trunks should I wear the red or the blue.....oh Goten. I didn't know that you were here. Hi." She majoraly blushed.  
  
"Hey B-chan." He looked really depressed. Bra didn't care about the fact that she was wearing almost nothing. She wanted to know what was eating at Goten.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Paris dumped him for her career."  
  
"For her career? I can see that. But still, she should have been more considerate. I am so sorry Goten."  
  
"Yeah, well I am glad that I won't be driving around someone who doesn't even love me." He turned around. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. Trunks motioned his sister out of his room. Bra quickly left. "It isn't fair. I was so devoted to her. My whole world revolved around her. Why?"  
  
"Dude, she didn't love you though. There is no reason to cry over someone who did not appreciate you."  
  
"But I loved her!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Would you do anything for her?"  
  
"Yes...No...I don't know!"  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"What am I gonna do?!"  
  
"Get over her man. Try to move on! The whole world is filled with girls."  
  
"I guess that you a right. I'll try anyway."  
  
"That is the spirit."  
  
Meanwhile over in Bra's room. ~Oh Dende! Goten saw me wearing only this! That is not good. What am I saying?! That is great! No that isn't good! I don't know what to think.~ She changed into the blue dress. It was the same color as her hair. The ribbon around the waist was navy and the thin spagetti straps were also navy blue. Her matching shoes were also navy. All and all she thought that she looked pretty cute. She stepped out of her room to go help her mom set up. She walked by her father and stopped to show off her outfit. "Very cute Princess."   
  
"Thank you Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and continued into the kitchen and family room. They had many living rooms and only two of them were used regularly. The two that were both connected to the kitchen. The one room had a real living room set with a purple couch and chair. The tv was only 57". However in the other room was the 80" TV. There was also the family dinning table. The windows took up one side of the room. To the left of the windows was the table and kitchen. To the right was the TV and a lot of pillows laid down in front. On the back wall was a door and several books. This was the room that everyone liked to spend time in. It was always warm and welcoming. Bulma was in there now decorating. Bra came in. "Momma, Goten won't be bringing Paris tonight."  
  
"Probably that career of hers again."  
  
"She dumped him last night for her career."  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that. But it is still good. She treated Goten like a little slave or something. I could tell he didn't like being treated like that."  
  
"I still feel bad for him. He is taking it really hard."  
  
"He will get over him in time. Could you hold this down here? I mean he never really loved her. It was just a crush."  
  
"I guess you are right."   
  
"I am. Oh, cute dress Bra. When did you get it and where?"  
  
"A new store opened in the mall. I saw this one and had to have it."  
  
The day passed by much like this. Goten spent the day with Trunks. Vegeta walked around the house bored. Bulma and Bra decorated all the main rooms. Eventually the time came for the party. Goku and Chichi showed up just on time. They all took their places at the table. Vegeta began the prayer to Dende. "Dende. We thank you for this food. Amen." The entire group dug in. Nobody said a word. All of the boys were afraid to speak. So Bulma began to talk to Chichi about grandchildren. Vegeta groaned. Trunks pointed and laughed. Goku put on his ever famous Son grin. "Take that stupid grin off your face now Kakorrot!" He made his grin bigger. Vegeta tried to control his temper. Goku began to laugh. Vegeta took the nearest piece of food and chucked it at him. Goku grabbed it in mid air and began to eat it.   
  
"Bulma, this is really good chicken."  
  
"Thank you Goku." Goten and Trunks had been laughing. Bulma and Chichi were staring evily at their husbands. Bra sat there silent. She was staring at Goten lightly blushing. The dinner was quickly finished and the adults began to dance. Goten, Bra, and Trunks sat down and talked a bit.   
  
"So B-chan, how is school?"  
  
"Boring. I learned all of the stuff that no one understands when I was six."  
  
"Really? Do you have a boy friend?"  
  
"No. All of the guys in school suck."  
  
"That is too bad."   
  
"Hey you guys. Look over at Goku and Vegeta." The other two looked over to where Trunks was pointing. Goku was sitting on his nimbus laughing while Vegeta was trying to jump on. The three laughed. Only a few people could fly the magic Nimbus. Of them was Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chichi. All of them had pure hearts.   
  
Goten smiled at his father. They had become so close ever since he got home. Vegeta and him were just like little kids. Bra started to giggle. Goten looked down at her. ~Wow is she pretty. How come I never noticed it before? Maybe because she is a little kid. Wait, she isn't a little kid anymore. She has grown up. What is she twenty now? Gosh, it seems like yesterday we were just little kids. She is only five years younger than me though. Ah this is confusing!~ Bra looked up at him confused. She didn't understand why he was staring at her. ~Do I have something at me?~ He blushed and looked away. She just continued to look at him confused.  
  
Vegeta had given up on getting on the nimbus and was looking at his daughter and Kakorrot's brat. Goten was blushing. ~He better think again. OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! They formed a bond! This sucks. Kakorrot is the last person I want to be related to. Figures. He won't get her that easy though!~ Goku looked over to Vegeta. He followed his eyes to Bra and Goten. ~Oh look at that. They formed a bond. That is nice.~ Goku smiled. Vegeta looked over to him and scowled. Goku nodded and his smile grew even bigger.  
  
Bra took a step outside. She wanted to be alone for a moment. ~Why was Goten looking at me? And he was blushing. AHHHHH! Maybe he likes me?! That would be so cool!~ Someone walks up behind her. She turns around to face who ever it is. "Hey B-chan. Can I join you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So wassup?"  
  
"Nothing much. You?"  
  
"Nothing really. Say do you wanna hang out some time?"  
  
"Sure! I would love to." ~Did that sound to eager?!~  
  
"Great. How about you and me see a movie this Friday?"  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
"I will pick you up then okay."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Alright. I gotta go. See ya later B-chan."  
  
"Bye." He smiles to her and takes off. Bra stands there blushing lightly.   
  
Goten stood up. He had just been meditating to kill time. He had to go pick up Bra in an hour for the movie. Goku walks in. "Hey Son. Done your meditating?"  
  
"Yeah. I gotta go pick up Bra for a movie. See ya!"  
  
"See ya." Goku turns around and heads towards the kitchen. Goten takes off and flys as fast as he can to Bra.   
  
The End of Part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: This is the beginning of a new series of Bra and Goten. Hope you liked it! Please Review! =^_^= 


	2. Chapter 2

A New Tune To Dance To part 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Final Fantasy 8.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra studied herself in the mirror one last time. She was dressed casual, yet nice. Trunks banged on her door. "Hey Goten is here. Be nice to him Bra. The only reason why I am letting him do this is because I feel bad about Paris. Otherwise I would have killed him for taking you to a movie."  
  
"Trunks, WE ARE JUST GOING AS FRIENDS!"  
  
"Yeah right, like I believe that. Come on he is waiting."  
  
"Okay, okay! Let me put my shoes on." She quickly put on her shoes and followed her brother down the stairs. ~An evening alone with Goten! Oh my Dende!~ She was all grins. Goten looked at her approching figure. He smiled at her. Vegeta came into the room scowling.   
  
"If you hurt her I swear by Dende that I will KILL you! Do you understand?!" Goten was about to answer when Bulma stepped infront of Vegeta.  
  
"Don't even think about it Veggie! I won't allow it. You will behave or else!"  
  
"Or else what?!"  
  
"The couch will be your bed for a year and you will never see the gravity room again!" Vegeta scowled and gave up. He hated it when Bulma could black mail him like that. Goten looked nervously between the couple. Bra smiled and gave her father a good bye kiss. She then followed Goten out the door. Goten put his arm around her and they walked her down to the movie theater. Bra was turning every shade of red. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back up at him.  
  
"It has been awhile since we have hung out just you and me. So what movie do you wanna see?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"How about Final Fantasy 8. I heard it was exposed to be good."  
  
"That sounds great." They bought their tickets and sat down. Goten didn't bother to buy food. He wasn't very hungry for some reason. All he wanted to do was be with her. They sat through the movie silent. At the end they were laughing about their favorite parts. Goten once again has his arm around her and is leading her to the park. They sit down on the nearest bench. Silently they watched the approching stars. Goten broke the silence.  
  
"Bra, why are you so pretty? AhnevermindthatIaskedthat!" He began to laugh nervously. Bra felt happy yet a little disapointed. They went back to silence. ~So beautiful. Why am I so afraid though? What is that conection that I feel towards her?~ He studied her more closely. He could tell there was some sort of connection, but he couldn't tell what. He decided to ask his dad about that. He would probably know. Goku knew some of the weirdest things. He stood up and took Bra's hand to walk her home. Bra reluctantly took his hand and got up.   
  
Goten picked her up and flew her to her window. He then opened it and helped her in. Bra smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for taking me out Goten." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Goten stood their in shock first, then he came to his senses. "Oh. You are welcome. See you later B-chan."  
  
"Bye." He flew out leaving her alone. Vegeta was down on the lawn powering up. Goten took one look at him and took off as fast as his Ki would take him. Luckly Trunks came out and stopped his dad. Goten waved to his friend and headed for home. Goku was eating outside. "Hey Dad!"  
  
"How was your date Son?"  
  
"We went as friends for the millionth time."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Dad, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I felt this strong conection to her. Could you tell me if you know what it is?"  
  
"Do you really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How much do you like her?"  
  
"A lot I guess."  
  
"Okay then. What you felt was a Saiya-jin bond. Me and your mother have one. So does Vegeta and Bulma."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"It is a bond that two Saiya-jins form. They have to love the other person first. Then they form the bond. So when did you fall in love?"  
  
"What?! Really?! Wow, that is pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah you two formed it the other night at the party. I guess getting rid of Paris set it off. You have probably loved her all of her life."  
  
"B-chan. She is my little sister. How could that be?"  
  
"You love her more than a sister."  
  
"Dad, you are really smart sometimes. Thanks for telling me all that. I gonna go to bed now. Good night Dad."  
  
"Good night Son. Sleep well." Goten got up. ~B-CHAN! I have always been fond of her, but love?! Does she feel the same though? Of course she does Goten! Think! She also shares the bond. Has she noticed it though is the real question. I don't want to ask her about it if she hasn't realized that it is there. It might make her mad. THIS IS SO CONFUSING! I am not sure what to do!~ Goten climbs into his bed and tries to not worry and to get some sleep.  
  
Bra dances around her room with happiness. ~We share a bond! I hope Goten noticed it. I will ask him about it tomorrow. But we share a bond! I am soooo happy!~ She falls onto her bed and tries to go to sleep.   
  
She wakes up to a gloomy day. Her head feels a little hot. Bulma walks into the room. "Oh, you are awake. When you didn't get up in time for school I came in to check on you. You have a bad fever. Let me make you some lunch and then you can go back to sleep."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"I'll take that as an okay. Lay back down now." Bra lays back down. Bulma leaves and Vegeta comes in.  
  
"Your awake."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"I'm sorry you don't feel good Princess." He sits on the edge of her bed and feels her head.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"I am gonna go train now. Feel better Princess."  
  
"Ugh." Vegeta walked out of the room. Bulma walked back in with a bowl of chicken broth. Bra sat up a little and began to eat it.  
  
"When you are done with that go back to sleep. Trunks will be getting home any minute now and probably with Goten so the house won't be so quiet."  
  
"Uuuughhh." Bulma walked back out and left Bra alone. ~Oh no! Goten is gonna see me like this. I can barely if not at all talk. I bet I look a mess too. This is good soup. I don't want him to see me in this state!~ She heard a pound and laughing downstairs. It was Trunks and Goten and they were heading to Trunk's room. To do that they had to pass Bra's room and her door was open! Bra was too weak to get up and the last thing she wanted was to be seen in her condition. Trunks looked in as he passed by.  
  
"So this is why you didn't get up." Goten peered in.  
  
"You okay B-chan. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"I'll take that as a little." Trunks tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"I will be right back. I hear Vegeta calling me."  
  
"Sure." Goten came in and sat on her bed. ~Get out Goten! I don't want you to see me like this.~ "So B-chan, do you know about Saiya-jin bonds?"  
  
"Ugh, yeah."  
  
"Well.....um......I don't know how to say this, but................well............um.........haha...........um.............."  
  
"I know about our bond, ugh."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Oh. Well then I will let you get some sleep. See ya."  
  
"Ugh." Goten walks out. Bra is finally alone. She has totally forgotten about that conversation due to her illness. She goes to sleep while Goten secretly watches her worridly.  
  
"Get better soon B-chan." He went outside to find Trunks.   
  
Bra woke up on Saturday feeling 100% better. She quickly got up and got dressed. Bulma was just walking in with a plate of food. "Oh, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yep. What is today?"  
  
"Saturday. Goku, Chichi, and Goten are all here right now. Don't wear your self out today. You need to take it easy."  
  
"I will be okay. Just relax." Bra ate everything on the tray and bounded down stairs to watch TV. Chichi was sitting in the family room.   
  
"Are you feeling better? Goten was very worried about you."  
  
"Yes I am. Thank you." Vegeta and Goku walk in. Goku is laughing at Vegeta. Vegeta is trying not to kill him in the house.   
  
"What are you doing out of bed Princess?"  
  
"I feel better."  
  
"It is about time. Go do what you wanna do."  
  
Goku decided to add in to the conversation. "So your feeling better. That is great. Now Goten will shut up. Finally. All he has been talking about is how worried he was for you. In fact he is outside with Trunks. You should go show him that you are alright so we can get some peace around the house." Bra nodded, not understanding why Goten would be so worried about her being sick. She had been sick before and he never worried. She shrugged and went outside. Goten immediatly spotted her.  
  
"B-chan. You are out of bed. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I am feeling better. Hey Goten, I remember having a conversation with you while I was sick, but I can't remember what it was on."  
  
"Oh, um....well we talked about................um..........haha...............um........well...........do you know what a Saiya-jin bond is?"  
  
"Oh are you talking about the one we share. I already know about it."  
  
"That is what we were talking about."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"See ya later." Goten took off nervously. He was turning bright red. Bra looked up at him sadly and went back inside.   
  
The next day Goten was over at Capsule Corp again hanging out with Trunks. Trunks had just recently noticed the Saiya-jin bond and decided that it was better to accept rather than battle with your best friend. "Hey is B-chan better?"  
  
"Yeah. She is back to normal."  
  
"Oh, where is she? I haven't seen her all day."  
  
"Probably in her room, the lab, or the family room. Do you want me to get her?'  
  
"I just had a question to ask her, but it isn't important."  
  
"Oh really, because I noticed a bond between you and her."  
  
"Please don't kill me! I have no control over this type of thing."  
  
"Goten, if there wasn't a bond between you two it would be all over for you."   
  
"Thanks man. I gotta go. See ya." Goten took off to call B-chan. He sat down on his bed. ~Your just calling B-chan. You have done this before. Not a big deal. Calm yourself young student. You must be like grasshopper. Okay, I have been watching too many ninga movies. Now pick up the phone and call her.~ He lifts up the phone and dialed her number. Her voice is at the other end.  
  
"Moushi Moushi, how may I help you?"  
  
"Um...B-chan, how are you?"  
  
"Goten! Just fine. You?"  
  
"Good. Um...since we have a bond and...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You didn't know what I was going to ask though."  
  
"You were going to ask: will you go out with me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"I just did. Let's see a movie this Friday." And so the beginning of a beautiful relationship.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: How was it? What do I need to improve on? Should I continue this story? Please Review. =^_^=  
  
  



End file.
